Hermione Watching
by Katharina von Valois
Summary: Harry just loves to watch Hermione. HHr


**Hey guys, this is my new story. **

**Harry likes to watch Hermione doing ... what exactly? Read to find out :)**

**Enjoy, Katharina von Valois**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Hary Potter Universe.

* * *

**

He watched her. Why he watched her, he had no idea. All he knew was that there was something about her that drew his gaze to her.

Okay maybe he was obsessed with her no that makes it sound scary, lets make it infatuated. Yes he was infatuated with her.

He sat and watched her while she talked, laughed, played and studied. He simply watched her while she did everything.

Today he was bored, so he decided to take up on his favorite hobby, Hermione watching. Right at this very moment, he was watching her eat. She was eating strawberries.

They were big, succulent and juicy. They were a nice red in colour and he wanted very much to lean over and yank it out of her hand. But sadly he didn't. He watched as her strong white teeth bit into the top of her strawberry and she took the piece of strawberry into her mouth and chewed very seductively and swallowed. He noticed that she closed her eyes as she swallowed as if she was enjoying the strawberry way too much.

He blinked and swallowed. He knew he had to get out before something bad happened.

But it seemed that his behind was glued to the seat as he watched her pick up another strawberry. She didn't seem to know that he was watching her, she was too busy having a conversation with Ginny. This time she dipped the strawberry in cream and proceeded to lick of the cream that had gotten onto her fingers. He watched as she stuck her tongue out and licked the cream.

He closed his eyes, but open them a second later, as he didn't want to miss her eat her cream topped strawberry. This time his eyes followed her hand as it made it's way up to her mouth. Her pink lips closed over the strawberry and the cream made its way on to her top lip.

She chewed again and closed her eyes in ecstasy.

When she opened her eyes, her hand made its way to the bowl, but her lip was doing something else. Her tongue came out and licked the cream from her top lip. He could just imagine how soft it would be to lick the cream off her lip, but he kept his fantasy to himself.

She took another bite of the strawberry but this time some juice dribbled on her chin. She paid no mind to it as Ginny had said something that she seemed to have found funny. He watched as the red juice make its way down the column of her throat and he ached to wipe it off her skin. He wanted to feel her soft skin. But he held himself.

She wiped the juice off as it reached the opening of her blouse. He sucked in a breath but she didn't seem to hear. She opened a button of her blouse to get breeze, but it stretched as she reached across the table to get some lemonade. He scooted back in his chair. She heard the noise and looked up at him inquiringly. He said nothing just sat there and looked her red lips, which were covered in strawberry juice. He wanted to reach over the table and kiss off all the juice on her lips, but he knew what the reaction would be.

But at that moment he didn't care.

He wanted to tell her to stop eating strawberries but then what would be the explanation? He shook his head and looked down. He kept looking down until he felt someone's eyes on him. He looked up to find that her eyes were on his face and she was no longer paying attention to Ginny. She held his gaze as she picked up another strawberry and brought it to her mouth and he tried not to groan.

She popped the strawberry into her mouth whole and chewed slowly. He swallowed visibly and she swallowed. She didn't close her eyes this time, but kept them open and focused on him. She didn't know that she had strawberry juice on her lip again.

Suddenly Harry looked around him; they were all alone. He didn't care for this fact though; she had put him under her spell. A spell that he didn't want to lift, a spell that he knew was hard to break.

Without a word he leaned over and braced his hands on the table. He could clearly see down her blouse but his eyes were focused on her lip. He leaned forward and smelt her scent. A mixture of strawberries and something flowery like Frangipani's. She gazed at him and drew in a breath as he leaned in even closer.

Without warning he said, "You have something on your lips."

She seemed a little unnerved but glanced at him questioningly. He smiled.

"Let me…"

And he licked the strawberry juice off her lip. As he licked the juice off she brought her hand to his head and ran her fingers through his hair. He moaned and this time his mouth came crashing down onto hers. They kissed heatedly and passionately. His was open and he ran his tongue across her bottom lip, subtly demanding entrance. She opened her mouth and let him in. His tongue like him was hot and devastating and their tongues danced with each other until breathing became a chore.

They broke apart and breathed heavily.

"You had strawberry juice on your lip. It's been driving me crazy. Please do not eat strawberries when you're near me, otherwise that's the response you get from me…" He trailed off.

She smiled and picked up another strawberry and bit into it. After she had swallowed she looked at him and saw that his eyes were smouldering.

"Fancy licking the juice off my lip?… "

And lick her lip he did.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :) **


End file.
